Knights
Knights & Knightresses is the sixth episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Newt for a Day and followed by Merle's Mirror. Plot Queen Griddle and Cinder and Clinker are in the process of teaching Princess Flame how to become a damsel in distress and how to use feminine wiles to manipulate knights, while making her balance a fruit bowl on her head. Flame is bored with this and (after discovering that the earth is round), walks over to King Allfire and the knights of the Square Table and says she wants to become a knight. They all laugh at her and Flicker says that according to the Code of Chivalry, only male dragons can be knights of the Square Table (with the knights saying girls are meager, helpless, and frail). So Flame decides to start her own league of knights, the Knightresses of the More Functionally Correct Round Table. Meanwhile, Count Geoffrey and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 are digging a tunnel to Camelhot (which Geoffrey insists is called the "Chunnel"), but end up at the wrong place each time, being chased and beat up by barbarians such as vikings Svin, Sven, and Svan, a pharaoh, some Samurai, and some Russian dancing bears. Flame can't get anyone to join her League of Knightresses, so she dresses Flicker as a woman and makes him "Sir Delores". Together they beat Allfire and his knights to every quest they were going to go on, including rescuing damsels in distress, deoppressing serfs from Count Geoffrey's taxes, and eliminating the threat of their nemesis Hog in the Bog (who ate Sir Blaze's cousin, Sir Gasflame) by giving her some land to call her own. Out of the job, the knights of the Square Table retire. Then Flicker is kidnapped by the barbarians, to be roasted and eaten along with Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights. Merle sides with the barbarians. Flame gets all the dragon knights back together, and they confront the barbarians and while the knights battle and defeat them, Flame releases Flicker (but not Geoffrey). Flame tells Merle the flaw in her plan was that the world was not flat, but round. Everything returns to normal. Flame's point is proven to the knights, and Sven, who survived the battle, gives Griddle a massage. Trivia *This is the fourth and final episode to show how more powerful Flame is than the knights (the first being when she lifts Flicker up with one arm in A Gift for Griddle, the second being when she defeats all the other contestants in Tournament Day, and the third being when she defeats Count Geoffrey in Excaliburn. *The fourth wall is broken a lot in this episode, especially by Flicker, with lines like "Try wearing a dress for an entire episode" or, referring to the Wandering Minstrel "I thought he was just a background character who serves as mere bridges between the scenes." *When Allfire and the knights are laughing at Flame's comment about wanting to become a knight, there are two Flickers in the picture. *Before he is attacked by Russian dancing bears, Geoffrey says "Oh no, this could only be bad news" in exactly the same tone as in Tournament Day when the dragons are chasing the Evil Knights.﻿ Category:Episodes